Already Gone
by KahLuchesi
Summary: Booth não sabe o que há de errado com a sua parceira... Ela parece quieta e distante desde que eles se reencontraram. Qual será o problema?  spoilers do episódio 6x08


**Already Gone**

**Shipper:** B&B

**Classificação:** M

**Nota:** A fic se dá após o 6x08, mas não contém spoilers muito além do 6x01.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas ao Hart Hanson e à Fox. Aqui eu só brinco de fazê-los felizes, não há intenção de violação de direitos autorais.

* * *

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Bones? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela no segundo degrau da pequena escadaria que ligava o bar à rua.

- Nada... – ela respondeu procurando evitar qualquer conversa.

Booth tinha estranhado a ausência da sua parceira no interior do bar junto com Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Daisy e Hannah e estranhava seu comportamento agora.

- Você está com aquela cara Bones...

- Eu estou com a minha cara Booth, é a única que eu tenho.

- Woah! Calma...

- Eu estou calma.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Booth sabia que havia algo errado com ela, pois Brennan não era a mesma desde que voltara de Maluku, ela estava quieta, distante e as conversas que eles tinham ou eram iniciadas por ele ou relacionadas ao trabalho. Ele simplesmente não conseguia entender o motivo de todo esse distanciamento entre eles.

- Bones... Você pode falar comigo, eu sou seu parceiro! Nós costumávamos falar sobre tudo um com o outro.

- Costumávamos, no passado. – ela disse com a voz embargada.

- Mas o que mudou? Eu estou aqui, você está aqui... O que mudou?

Brennan, que evitara cruzar seu olhar com o dele até aquele momento, virou o rosto para encará-lo. Os olhos dela cheios de lágrima e os dele buscando alguma resposta.

O barulho da porta do bar se abrindo interrompeu aquele que parecia ser um momento muito longo, mas que na verdade havia durado poucos segundos.

- Desculpe! Desculpe, - disse Hannah – Eu não queria interromper, hm, eu... Eu vou voltar lá pra dentro. É.

- Não! – disse Brennan se levantando da escada – Eu já estava indo embora... Você fica, eu vou.

A antropóloga deu um sorriso triste ao casal e saiu andando em direção a seu carro. Não se importava de ter saído sem se despedir de ninguém, porque ela não conseguiria passar nem mais um segundo naquele lugar. Ela dirigiu até a sua casa mais rápido do que o comum e quando chegou não conseguiu mais segurar: permitiu que seus olhos derramassem as lágrimas que ela tanto precisava que caíssem. Brennan decidiu colocar uma música e ir para o banho se acalmar.

"_I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop… I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road someone's gotta go. And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better, but I want you to move on so I'm already gone. Looking at you makes it harder, but I know that you'll find another that doesn't always make you wanna cry. (…)__You know that I love you so,__I love you enough to let you go. __(…) I'm already gone, already gone…"_

Brennan saiu do banho, secou seu cabelo com a toalha, o penteou de qualquer jeito e vestiu um roupão. Saiu do banheiro com as luzes apagadas e assim que pisou no corredor sentiu o perfume dele...

Booth precisava saber o que estava errado com a sua parceira, porque quando ela estava com problemas ele também sentia o peso... Ele deixou Hannah em sua casa após momentos de estranho silêncio dentro do carro e disse que ia comprar qualquer coisa no supermercado, mas é claro que ao invés disso dirigiu diretamente até a casa DELA.

Ele bateu na porta, mas ouvia uma música alta no interior da casa e sabia que ela não escutaria suas batidas. Booth sabia onde ela escondia a chave reserva e resolveu usá-la porque realmente precisava saber o que havia de errado. Entrou em silêncio, mas a música estava muito alta para que Brennan o pudesse ouvir. Ele ia embora quando viu que na verdade o som vinha do banheiro, mas quando prestou atenção na letra da música não conseguiu se mover.

"_But I know that you'll find another that doesn't always make you wanna cry. (…)__You know that I love you so,__I love you enough to let you go. __(…) I'm already gone, already gone…"_

E então entendeu tudo. Entendeu porque Brennan estava tão distante e calada desde que eles voltaram de viagem... Entendeu o que tinha mudado para ela... Mas Hannah era apenas mais uma tentativa, era apenas mais uma que não era ELA, era impossível que Brennan não soubesse disso... Mas ele sabia que ela não tinha como saber, afinal, tudo o que ele fizera desde que voltara tinha sido resolver os casos rapidamente para poder voltar para a cama com Hannah... Booth andou silenciosamente até o corredor e de repente a música parou e ele ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo. Logo suas narinas foram tomadas pelo perfume dela.

Não era possível que ela estivesse sentindo o perfume dele ali... Ou era? Brennan ouviu uma respiração além da sua própria e deu dois passos em direção ao som. O perfume se tornou mais forte e ainda mais inconfundível e ela só podia chegar a uma conclusão: era ele. Seu corpo tremeu em expectativa quando ela se aproximou mais.

Booth ouviu quando ela deu os passos em direção a ele... Será que ela sabia quem estava ali? Na verdade não se importava muito, ela estava perto demais... Tão perto que ele podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dela. E aquele perfume... Era como se ela o estivesse testando. O que aconteceria se ele a tocasse?

Brennan sabia que aquilo não era certo, mas o que aconteceria se ela o tocasse? Divertiu-se com a possibilidade e soltou um suspiro sem querer.

Ele a ouviu suspirar, tão suavemente... E então levou uma de suas mãos até onde ele sabia ser o rosto dela. Ele afastou o cabelo molhado e pousou sua mão na bochecha dela sentindo-a estremecer ao seu toque.

Quando Brennan sentiu a mão dele em sua face não conseguiu conter o tremor. Ela prendeu a respiração e sem pensar nas conseqüências aproximou-se ainda mais, a ponto de estar a um milímetro de tocá-lo. Ela precisava dele... Tanto... Há tanto tempo... Mas tinha medo, ou não tinha?

Quando ela se aproximou mais ele soube que não conseguiria mais resistir (e nem queria fazê-lo). No intervalo entre uma respiração e outra colocou as duas mãos na cintura dela e a puxou para si. Ele soltou um ruído apreciando o contato e de repente sentiu os lábios dela nos seus, famintos.

Ela simplesmente precisava beijá-lo e algo no escuro a deu coragem para fazê-lo. Senti-o relaxar os músculos e foi a vez dela de ser surpreendida quando ele mordeu seu lábio inferior em provocação. Ela mordeu de volta e logo suas línguas acariciavam uma a outra em um beijo apressado.

O ritmo do beijo dela era perfeito, Booth sabia que logo precisaria de ar, mas se recusava a interrompê-lo. Que o oxigênio achasse outro caminho até seus pulmões, ele não se importava... Não quando a boca junto à sua era a dela. Ele tocava o corpo dela com cautela, como se estivesse com medo de quebrá-la ou talvez com medo de ir rápido demais. Booth não queria que aquele momento terminasse, ter Brennan em seus braços era como ter o mundo inteiro, era diferente e melhor do que tudo o que ele já havia experimentado em sua vida.

Brennan o sentia tocá-la com um cuidado que trazia lágrimas a seus olhos... Ele era tudo aquilo o que ela nunca tivera antes, tudo aquilo o que ela ouvia falar e não acreditava existir... Mas ele existia e estava ali. Ela não queria mais esperar. Sentia-se pronta para ele desde que sentira seu perfume pairando pelo corredor. Determinada, aumentou a velocidade do beijo e o ardor de seus toques.

Booth tentava se conter, mas quando ela investiu apressada contra ele, viu sua paciência acabar. Colocou as mãos por dentro do roupão dela e o retirou revelando o corpo nu daquela que ele sabia ser a mulher mais linda que ele já vira. Mesmo no escuro Booth enxergava os contornos que ele passara tanto tempo apenas imaginando.

Vendo-se em clara desvantagem Brennan aproximou-se e desfez a fivela 'cocky' do cinto dele, o que deixou fácil para que ela retirasse a calça e a boxer que ele usava em um só movimento. Nenhum dos dois tinha falado uma palavra sequer... Entendiam-se sem precisar dizer nada.

Booth surpreendeu-se com a rapidez dela e logo a tinha em seus braços novamente. Ele tirou a camiseta que usava sem deixar de tocá-la por mais tempo do que o necessário e então ele se viu em contato direto com ela. Pela primeira vez a ouviu chamar seu nome daquela maneira...

- Booth... – ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele porque aquele contato era ao mesmo tempo perfeito e torturante.

- Diga Bones...

O som da voz dele a fez estremecer... E ele simplesmente precisava ouvi-la.

- Booth eu... Eu preciso de você. – Ela disse buscando os olhos dele na escuridão.

E Booth não precisava de mais nada. Posicionou-se e foi de encontro a ela com cuidado. Ele se segurava nela para que não caísse e ela fazia o mesmo. Equilibravam-se naquele momento como faziam sempre que precisavam um do outro (e quando não precisavam também). Em um ritmo sincronizado buscavam um objetivo comum como faziam resolvendo assassinatos. Eram parceiros perfeitos, em todos os sentidos... Agora eles sabiam.

Chegaram juntos ao ápice e chamaram o nome um do outro como nunca tinham feito antes. A sensação era de plenitude, os olhos dela acharam os dele novamente no escuro.

- Eu te amo, Booth... – **ela** disse com a voz trêmula antes que ele se separasse dela.

Ele colocou as duas mãos no rosto dela e beijou-a na testa, no nariz e então na boca. Era um beijo leve, porém apaixonado... Ele tentava demonstrar o misto de surpresa, excitação e felicidade que trazia dentro de si. Separaram-se momentos depois.

- Eu também te amo – ele disse finalmente com as mãos nos ombros dela desenhando ali pequenos círculos sem sentido – E quero que você fique comigo...

Ele viu dor nos olhos dela.

- Não, - ele continuou sem suportar ver o sofrimento dela tão aparente – **Isso** é o certo Bones... É com você o meu lugar.

- Booth... – ela disse, implorando para que ele parasse, para que ele fosse embora e a deixasse ali antes que fosse mais tarde ainda. Ele não a pertencia, ela o perdera e agora precisava deixá-lo ir... Precisava deixá-lo voltar para aquela que não o fazia sofrer como ela fizera.

- Não Bones! Você não entende? Eu não quero outra pessoa... Eu não quero! É você quem sabe me amar do jeito que eu preciso Bones. É você e só você... Por favor... – foi a vez dele de implorar.

As palavras dele a fizeram chorar... Uma dor aguda no peito misturada a uma vontade de aceitar o que ele havia dito surgiram dentro dela.

- Você é o único que sabe me amar Booth... Mas mais do que isso, você é o único que me faz querer amar de volta, mesmo não sabendo como... Eu não sei como te amar direito Booth e isso te faz sofrer – ela soltou um suspiro dolorido – Eu não consigo mais te ver sofrer...

Booth pegou o rosto dela por entre as mãos e beijou-lhe a testa novamente.

- Bones... Não poder te amar é o que me faz sofrer e não você... Eu só quero poder te amar...

Ela tinha as mãos fechadas no peito dele e a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

- Por que você me deixou Booth? Eu senti a sua falta... Tanto...

Booth não sabia o que dizer... Ele simplesmente não sabia. Apertou-a em seus braços e disse por fim:

- Eu nunca mais vou te deixar Bones, nunca mais. É uma promessa.

Ela afastou seu rosto do corpo dele e fitou-o séria.

- Eu deixo... – o olhar dele de interrogação a obrigou a dizer – Eu deixo você me amar... – um sorriso inocente moldou-lhe os lábios - Você me deixa te amar do meu jeito Booth?

- Oh baby – ele disse quase sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam a cair de seus olhos – É o seu jeito o único que eu quero...

Ele a beijou, ela respondeu com o corpo e todas as conexões neurais de seu cérebro.

Ela interrompeu o beijo minutos depois.

- Me leva pra cama Booth... – ela pediu sorrindo um sorriso travesso na penumbra.

Ele sorriu também, achando que nunca veria algo tão adorável e tão tentador ao mesmo tempo. Pegou-a pela mão levando-a para o quarto dela em uma cena quase infantil. Booth a deixou entrar primeiro e depois a tomou nos braços fechando de qualquer jeito a porta atrás deles

"_You know that I love you so... I love you enough to take you home."_

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_N/A: Música da Kelly Clarkson, Already Gone. A frase do final eu adaptei_.

Reviews são muito bem-vindas, obrigada! :)


End file.
